Shades
by Amelie Nockturne
Summary: Robin grows tired of the pestering about his identity and makes the important decision to tell the team. And Wally, being Wally, totally ruins the moment.


**I've really been meaning to write more Young Justice fanfics, and I'm obsessed with Robin and the original team (no Zatana or Rocket). So here goes. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it! **

It was always nice to blame things on Batman. Robin's mentor was the undebatable excuse; not even Kid Flash dared defy orders from the Bat. And Robin liked it that way. When questions about why he couldn't stay at Mount Justice just a _little _longer or about why he never took off his mask or sunglasses around the team arose- and they always did- "Batman's orders" seemed to shut just about everyone up nicely.

But then there was Artemis.

For some reason, she was determined on discovering the eye color and true name of the infamous Boy Wonder. Whether it was seemingly nonchalant jabs about shades indoors looking tacky or the comments about trusting his Team (those were the ones that really hit home), the Batman excuse did nothing to waver the archer. Her quest had even begun to carry into school: Dick Grayson had spent a few lunches trying to avoid her questions about Robin and his identity.

And it wasn't like Robin didn't want to tell them. For once, his excuse was based on truth: Batman had threatened everything from no more superhero-ing to no more of Alfred's cookies (Robin still couldn't decide which would be worse) if anyone on the Team- or in general- discovered that Robin's eyes were blue behind the thick black lenses. Sure, Kid Flash had found out, but that was a long time ago and though Batman hadn't blatantly told them he knew, Robin knew Bats probably did and for some odd, unknown reason was okay with it. Not that Robin minded.

After a particularly bad week of Artemis's pestering, with help from M'Gann and even a few plaintive requests from Kaldur, Robin made up his mind. He would brave the Bat and tell them, if only to get Artemis and the rest to shut up about it.

* * *

"C'mon Rob, do you really have that little faith in your Teammates? It's not like we're going to sell you out," Artemis was just a few steps short of openly begging. Robin sighed.

"Actually, that's why Batman and I called everybody here in the first place. I can tell you- but you seriously have to promise to not tell _anyone. _Like, never ever ever. Or face the wrath of me and Bats," Robin joked, but there was steely seriousness behind his words. He looked up at his mentor one last time, who nodded slightly, though Bruce obviously wasn't happy about the decision.

By now, the entire team was staring at Robin. He could see Kid Flash behind the rest of them, mouthing _are you really going to do this? _Robin nodded, took a deep breath, and took off his glasses to reveal the startling blue eyes of Dick Grayson.

Most of them looked shocked, especially Artemis, who couldn't have been happy about him trolling her all those times at school. But Kid Flash couldn't stop snickering.

At first it was just muffled behind his hand, but knowing Wally, it quickly escalated to open laughter. Robin's glare was much more potent without a mask or shades, but not even that could silence his annoying friend.

"Dude..." KF could barely catch his breath.

"What? Did someone draw on my face or something?" Dick demanded, hands on his hips.

"You were wearing your shades yesterday, when we went to the beach, weren't you?" Artemis, who seemed to have caught on- much to Dick's annoyance, asked suddenly. It seemed everyone was laughing- even Megan and Kaldur were politely snickering, while Conner bore a bemused smirk.

"Uh, yeah," Dick responded. This was really pissing him off. He was the protege of the world's greatest detective, for God's sakes!

"I didn't even think that was possible," Wally joked. "He's so pale and everything..."

"What does my being, erm, fair-skinned have to do with anything?" Robin, obviously past exasperation, was _this _close to taking it out on KF himself.

Still chuckling, Wally traced the outline of shades on his own face.

"Tan lines, Dude. You look ridiculous."

**Yeah, the ending sucked. Please tell me if I should change it. But I could imagine KF ruining the moment like that. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
